1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electric hotplate with a hotplate body have a central, downwardly projecting pin and with a cover plate covering the underside of the body, as well as to an apparatus and a method for the fitting thereof.
2. Prior Art
In the case of conventional electric hotplates of this type, e.g. according to German patent No. 631 467, a screw-bolt is screwed into the central pin and projects through an opening of the cover plate, securing the latter with a nut. The screw-bolt then projects further downwards and secures the hotplate through a further nut fitted thereto to a cooker or clamping component. It is possible to use standard screws, but a long screw-bolt projecting beyond the underside of the hotplate leads to difficulties during storage and transportation.
EP-A-No. 70 043 discloses an electric hotplate of the aforementioned type, in which the cover plate is secured by a hollow screw having an external and an internal thread, screwed into the pin. A bolt for fixing the hotplate to the cooker or hob components can then be screwed into the internal thread. This solution is much more space-saving during storage and transportation, because it does not lead to any downwardly projecting bolt lengths in the plate ready for assembly, but the double screw constitutes a special, non-standardized component, whose costs cannot be ignored.